Principle
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Lucky Pair, YAOI. Lavi is waiting at a bar for his boyfriend and gets hit on by a stranger. Tyki is Not Pleased.


**Warnings: Yaoi, BOYS KISSING. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and I make no money off of this.**

Principle

"Hey cutie, you alone?"

Lavi looked up from his drink, an annoyed look on his face. If he had a dime for every drunk that had hit on him at that bar, he be very, very rich right now.

'Shouldn't have worn these pants,' he thought, shifting a bit in the uncomfortable leather and pointedly ignoring the drunk blonde man at his left trying to get his attention. The leather did cling to every curve of his ass and showed it off well, but he really didn't want anyone (except a certain someone) appreciating his ass.

"Hey, Red, I'm talkin' to you..." the blonde said, plopping down onto the barstool next to Lavi. The redhead all but slammed his drink onto the bar and glared at the blonde.

"No, I'm not alone. Go pick up someone else," he said, now more than just mildly irritated. The blonde smiled drunkenly at him, apparently too confident in his charm to take a hint. Lavi gave him a brief once-over; dirty blonde hair teased to look like the owner just rolled out of bed, a tight white T-shirt that clung to a well-defined chest and showed off muscular arms, and jeans. The whole outfit was casual and suited for someone who probably hopped bars all night until he found someone to fuck. The man's face wasn't bad, but Lavi wasn't impressed and nor was he tempted.

"Look like you're alone to me..." the blonde said, running a hand over his own chest as though to emphasize his admittedly hot body. "What say you and I find a room? I know this great little place nearby - even serves breakfast."

"No, thanks," Lavi said, turning back to his glass. "I've got principles," he added, muttering.

"What was that, cutie?" the blonde asked, leaning in. Lavi took a sip of his drink.

"You tried your lame pick-up line, it didn't work, and I rejected you," Lavi said, setting his glass down again. He looked towards the blonde, annoyed. "Why are you still here?"

The blonde grinned, apparently still undeterred.

"I've got more pick-up lines, since the first didn't work!" he offered cheerfully. Lavi nearly smiled; that line was almost cute.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend," Lavi said. The blonde winked.

"Sure you are, cutie."

Lavi was struck by the sudden urge to bang his head against the top of the bar. He ignored it, certain that knocking himself out wouldn't help him get rid of the blonde.

"He'll be here any minute now," Lavi said. He checked his watch and frowned. "He's late."

"What he doesn't know-"

"Sorry I'm late."

Lavi turned, smiling with relief as he recognized the voice. Before he had fully turned around, his lips were claimed by another, very familiar pair. The redhead opened his mouth without a second thought, making a muffled noise of surprise when he was shoved back against the bar. He felt a hand slide behind him and drop to his ass, resting there in a much showier display than his lover normally went for in public.

Not that Lavi minded. Not. One. Bit.

He whined quietly when his lover broke the kiss. The redhead didn't move for several seconds, letting the bar hold his weight and noting that his lover's hand still hadn't moved from his butt.

"Hello to you too, Tyki," Lavi said, somewhat breathless. Tyki smirked in reply, then turned his gaze pointedly over towards the blonde man who was now staring at the pair of them, dumbstruck.

"Who is your friend, Lavi? I don't believe we've met...?" Tyki drawled, giving the blonde a slow once-over and then turning back to Lavi, obviously unimpressed by what he saw.

Lavi bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"I guess I was just leaving," the blonde muttered, turning and walking away from the bar. Neither Tyki nor Lavi watched him go.

"I hope our friend Just Leaving didn't bother you too much," Tyki said, smirk back on his face as he leaned in for another kiss. Lavi smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. Not a bit," he replied, kissing his lover. Lavi had intended for just a quick peck, but Tyki's tongue brushed teasingly against his lips and Lavi had never been able to deny the man something he so clearly wanted...

They broke apart again nearly half a minute later and Tyki moved to take the blonde man's vacated seat, shifting it just a bit closer to Lavi.

The redhead turned with him and picked up his drink, only half-listening as Tyki caught the attention of the bartender and placed his order.

"So..." Lavi said slowly, turning his neck and looking at the hand that still rested on his ass. "Are you going to remove that hand any time soon?"

Tyki shrugged one shoulder, accepting his drink from the bartender and taking a slow sip. He smiled, obviously pleased with it.

"Doubtful, Lavi."

The redhead's smile widened.

"I didn't think so."

The End

**A/N: This was written a while ago when I was bored, so yes, it is a bit random… I'll get back to working on my other fics soon, I promise!**


End file.
